Rose's Return
by seeminglyharmless21
Summary: Why was I doing this again? I didn't even know the answer myself. I just want to see you. All my friends told me not to come, but I feel like I have to. They say you've settled down now, and who am I to disrupt your peace? I should have moved on long ago.


**Disclaimer: anything you recognise, not mine. Especially not the wonderful world of Harry Potter. That is dear old Jo's (sadly). Yeah. Onwards to the story!**

Why was I doing this again? I didn't even know the answer myself. I just want to see you. All my friends told me not to come, but I feel like I have to. They say you've settled down now, and who am I to disrupt your peace? I should have moved on. But somehow I can't let go of what we had all those years ago.

As I apparate to your road, I wonder about what you'll think of me. A sad loser who can't move on? Or a girl who's still in love? I glance down at the paper in my hand trying to decipher Lily's messy scrawl. _Number 35, Beaumont Road_, it says. I smile, thinking back to those summery days we would spend in your parents' backyard, talking about our future.

"_I want our house number to be 35. For you." _You said those words seven years ago now. I wonder if that was why you chose number 35? Probably not. You sure seemed to have moved on.

I near the corner of the road, my blue heels clicking on the pavement. Each step I get closer to you, I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing, but at the same time it feels right...

I stop just in front of your gate, anticipation filling every inch of me. I look at the front of your house. Everything seems just so... _you_. A red door. Red was your favourite colour, which annoyed your father to no end. "_Oh Scorpius, why must you be so Gryffindor?" _He used to say. I can still remember how you said your father reacted to you being sorted into Gryffindor. You were the first Malfoy to ever be sorted into another house apart from Slytherin, let alone Gryffindor. Your father never really liked me. I used to suspect that he thought it was my fault you ended up in Gryffindor, however that twisted logic worked. He always said I was another know-it-all, just like my mother. But that didn't matter to me. I had you. You were my rock, my guardian. When you left my life, I was stranded, so I began sinking. While you went up and up on the ladder of success, I slowly sank into a pit of despair, drowning in my own sorrow and self pity.

I continue looking at your house, staring at everything. The rose bushes, the little path, even the blue and yellow bird house. But most of all, I look at the gnome statues. The ones I gave you for Christmas when we were still together.

Why did we even break up? I can't even remember myself. We always did used to fight, but somehow, after each separation, we grew closer together. We were at the peak of our lives then. Fresh out of school, naive and innocent about the world around us, and how much our lives would change. We were so filled with hope, you with your dreams of making it big in the Ministry and me with my hopes of making it big in the Daily Prophet. Your dreams came true, but mine flopped miserably, changing my view on the world. But still I was happy, because I had you.

Why do you have these things in your front garden? The red door brings back memories of that day when we were sitting in the common room and you said that red was your favourite colour because my hair was red. Roses are your favourite flower, you said, because my name was Rose. We were so perfect together. Why, Scorpius, why did you break up with me? What was it? Family? Another girl? Or were you just sick of me?

You probably don't want to see me, but I can't help it. I need to see you, to see if you miss me as much as I miss you. I need to see if we still have that connection. I need to see who you are now. Because you make me whole. All those years ago, you made me confident. You were the one who urged me to tell my parents that I would not be following in their footsteps to become an auror or a lawyer or anything that they expected. You were the one who made me into who I am today. But most of all, I want to know if you are happy. Because that's all I really want. If letting you go would make you happy, I would gladly do it. Because, even after all these years, I'm still in love with you. Everything about you makes me happy. If anyone mentions your name, my heart lifts, thinking of you. I wonder who your new wife is? Is she pretty? Is she smart? How did you meet? Does she make you happy?

I gulp nervously and take a few deep, calming breaths. I walk down your path, wearing jeans and a t-shirt (with those blue heels), my red hair flowing around me. As I get nearer the knocker, my steps start to falter and I feel like I should just turn and leave but I stop. Where was all my supposed Gryffindor courage? Tentatively, I grasp at the bronze lion knocker and bang it, hard.

I can hear footsteps sounding from inside. Instantly I know they are yours. I remember that you always took heavy, shuffling steps, and that I always used to get annoyed by that. I smile slightly, thinking of fond memories. The door opens and I see your face just before you look up at me. My breath catches in my throat as I look at you. You haven't changed one bit, except maybe now you look older. I can see the shock on your face as you see me.

"Rose?" you half whisper, half croak.

"Scorpius..." I breathe, still taking the sight of you in, your bottomless silver eyes staring back at me, a mixture of emotions dancing across your face.

"What are you doing here, Rose?"

"I don't really know, I just had to see you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. Oh god, Lily told me not to come, but I don't know. You probably hate me so much. I don't know, I just had to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I cried, pulling my hair in frustration, "Merlin, I feel like such an idiot now. I should go. Look Scorpius, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. Goodbye. I hope you and your wife have a happy life together."

So I turned, and with my head bowed low, I began to walk up the path, misery coursing through me.

"Wait! Rose!" I heard you shout. Then your hand was on my shoulder, willing me to turn around. So I did.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice soft and low.

"It's ok."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hate you. It's ok." He smiled at me, his face full of sincerity.

I smiled back at him and whispered, "Goodbye, Scorpius."

And then I turned around and left.

Just before I disapparated, I heard a quiet murmur, "Bye, Rose"

I smiled into the squeezing darkness around me. Everything is starting to get better now.

**So... how was it? Was it really bad? Did it make you want to puke into your best friend's hair? I'd love for you to leave a review, but please no flames! This is my first story and everything, so yeah. **

**Thanks, and please remember to review!**

**Love you all (even if you hated this story)**

**xxx**

**seeminglyharmless**


End file.
